Talk:Development/@comment-5395153-20121008140003/@comment-87.115.18.209-20130614170338
Thanks, but ESPee did the important codework and without him there would barely be a 1.03.25 patch :). There isn't really a release date. I'm going to put it up soon, but only once I know all alterations to the game were good balancing changes. There's still some annoying bits left to sort out yet unfortunately, but I'll make a list of the propositions/ideas and issues (I'll put it up and update it on the News and Announcements forum). I think you may need to patch WBC3 to 1.03 and then to 1.03.25 should be ok. I wouldn't worry about Minotaur Kings anymore, their cost has become extreme (400 Gold and Metal is immensely hard for the Minotaurs to afford since they use those resources a lot), build time has been massively increased and the fact that they can only be produced at the main HQ building level 5 (like all other Generals now) makes them unspammable. They'll still be pretty powerful though, but now at least they are less ridiculous and much rarer to see on the battlefield. Minotaur Kings won't be able to kill Titans easily anymore either, Titans have recieved massive buffs, almost everything except damage has been at least doubled and vulnerabilities have been removed. Also don't fret about the campaign units, they all retain values from old patch versions (I think 1.0 Snakepriests had no vulnerability whilst later they get vulnerability to Cold). Similarly there's Ogres somewhere in the campaign which have a resistance to Crushing instead of Fire ;). I think the Triceratops was made to be the physical tank, whilst the T-rex the elemental tank. Neither me nor my playtesters have honestly had problems with 1.03.24 Triceratops' abilties, they can be nicely upgraded later to have ~60 Piercing damage and quite a lot of Speed at the Saurus Pen. As you say the 4 army points for a Triceratops may be a little harsh, but it becomes a bit smoother in 1.03.25 with access to Basilisks which can potentially give free Triceratops' and T-rexes. I think Elephants aren't easily comparable to Triceratops', they are elite units whilst Triceratops' are only advanced. Elephants cost something like 250 Metal and Stone whilst Triceratops' cost only 200 Stone and take less time to produce etc. Triceratops' were made to be the advanced unit similarly to Ogres, Knight Champions, Halberdiers and so on whilst the T-rex is the elite unit which was made to be comparable to the Elephant, Knight Lord etc. I'm probably wrong with my Chaos magic idea - I mean the 10% thing might be cool and may save some coding time but it makes Chaos magic kinda less chaotic (although I can guarantee that the concept is definitely better than no changes at all!). What I think would be optimal was a new spell that for example gives random afflictions to enemies, something like they randomly get: Poison, Disease, Fear, Terror, Awe, Chaos, set on fire etc. A spell like that would make me instantly like Chaos Magic again :D. Unfortunately it could be really nasty to code, I don't have access to the WBC3 source code and ESPee may or may not implement these changes (it's up to him really)... which is one of the reasons why I'll be releasing 1.03.25 and hope that a 1.03.26 may be a possible thing in the future. Thanks for your thoughts and feedback, I appreciate it. I'm currently struggling to contact my playtesters, they've become very busy and can't play WBC3 so often at the moment :S.